


Garrosh x Reader Requests

by GarroshxReader (pyroblast)



Series: Garrosh x Reader [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Costumes, Other, Party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroblast/pseuds/GarroshxReader
Summary: It's your birthday, and you're throwing a costume party at your mum and dad's house! You, your boyfriend Garrosh, and Nazgrim are wearing matching costumes.





	Garrosh x Reader Requests

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyforce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyforce/gifts).



> For shinyforce, who requested "Garrosh x Reader where the reader has requested he pretend to be Lor'themar". Enjoy!!

Garrosh looks furious as you position him in front of the mirror in your mum’s dressing room.

 

“Ta-daaa!” you say, beaming. He is wearing a long, platinum blonde wig, neatly styled into a pleated ponytail, with some locks left hanging down to frame his face. You’ve also been fairly liberal with the make-up, covering most of his obvious tattoos and painting in a false scar over one eye. You’ve extended his pointed ears with long plastic prosthetics, and glued long and delicate blonde eyebrows above his amber eyes.

 

“I look ridiculous. I refuse to wear this, it’s...it’s,” he’s almost spluttering, trying to come up with a way to convince you to let him wear his normal clothes (or lack of). But it’s your birthday and you’ve been planning this for months, and you will NOT be so easily put off.

 

“Nonsense, it looks very cute. And besides if you don’t wear it then we won’t be matching, will we?” you point out, adjusting your own false eyebrows in the mirror. “Nazgrim likes his costume, don’t you Nazgrim?” you ask, catching his eye in the mirror.

 

It’s a wonder the three of you managed to squeeze into this small room. The General is also sporting a blonde wig, but his is more golden. His clothing consists mainly of an assortment of denim scraps, including a headband, jorts, and jandals. He does not respond.

 

As for you, you are wearing floor length red sleeveless robes. Your arms you decorated with red paint, in excruciating detail. You have black waist length hair in a high ponytail with matching eyebrows, and a cowl hangs loose around your neck, waiting to be put into place.

 

Garrosh tries again, “I just think we look silly. And besides, no one in your family will know who we are supposed to be! I think a costume party is an awful idea. I don’t see why you couldn’t just have a feast.”

 

You frown. “Well my mum bought a heap of party food at the supermarket so it’s not like you’ll starve. Come onnn,” you cajole him, “I think you look cute. And you get to have a sword AND a bow.”

 

He grunts and pushes himself upright, gathering the aforementioned weaponry. His outfit was difficult to put together, so you just bought as many red XXXL garments from the charity shop as you could find. The result is not bad, though, it’s obvious who he’s supposed to be. 

 

“Remember: You have to be convincing, so stay in character!” you say with a grin, adjusting your cowl to cover the lower half of your face.

 

“I will wear this costume. But I refuse to do anything more.” Garrosh says, resigned to his fate. Nazgrim is too ashamed to speak.

 

“Oh go on, just for me? Say something only he would say. In fact hold on-” you rush through to your room to grab the Lor’themar calendar Nazgrim gave you for Christmas. It has a different quote and picture for every month of the year. He really does know you so well…

 

You thrust it towards Garrosh, who takes it and reads in a monotone, “ The blood elves will endure any hardship, overcome any obstacle, and emerge stronger than before.”

 

You clap excitedly. “Excellent!! Well come on, my mum will want to take pictures of the three of us together before everyone else gets here…”


End file.
